


Back In The Family Fold

by Cillabrown



Category: Berena - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: Serena and Bernie are divorced. But when Bernie finds at Serena's place of work. Serena is none too happy about it.





	1. Chapter 1

Serena had worked at Holby City for 5 years. She moved there from London when her marriage ended. Her and her partner had 3 children twins Oliver and Olivia who were 10 and Mia who was 7 and the apple of Serena's eye. Today was just like any other day at Holby City hospital until someone unexpected was due to turned up.  
"Ah Miss Campbell I am glad I caught you before you went home".  
"What is it Mr Hannson I am in rather a hurry I have to pick my kids up from the after school club".  
"It's about the new consultant that is starting on Keller tomorrow".  
"What about him".  
"Her".  
"What".  
"The new consultant its a her not a he".  
"That makes change its usually a bald headed fat guy with no bedside manner at all"  
"Oh can assure you this consultant has got a very good bedside manner and comes with excellent references".  
"Good am glad now if you don't mind I really have to go".  
"Meeting in my office 9.15am sharpe then all the consultants can meet up" .  
"OK".  
"Don't forget its".  
"9.15am sharp my mum had the dementia Mr Hannson not me see you tomorrow". 

 

"Hello guys" Serena said as she hugged Mia and Olivia when they came out of school.  
"Where's your brother Olivia".  
"Talking to his mates".  
"I swear to God that lad can give any woman a run for there money when it comes to gossiping". Oliver came sauntering over the playground with his mates laughing and joking.  
"Hi mum". he said as he got to Serena.  
"Hello Ena Sharples".  
"Who's Ena Sharples".  
"A women from Coronation Street who gossips a lot just like you now come on". Serena said as she ruffled his hair and dropped a kiss on his head.  
"What's for tea mum am famished". Oliver said as they got in the car.  
"What you asked for this morning".  
"A curry".  
"Yes now seat belts on and let's go".  
They all chattered between themselves on the way home but Serena noticed that Mia didn't say a word and was particularly quiet. 

 

"Right upstairs and get change" Serena said as they got into the house "not you young lady you come in here with me". Serena said as she took Mia's hand.  
"Have I done something wrong mummy" Mia said when they went into the lounge.  
"No baby you haven't done anything wrong. I was just wondering if you were alright you didn't speak a word in the car".  
"I'm just tired Mummy that's all".  
"Tell her Mia" Oliver said as he poked his head round the door.  
"Shut up Oliver"  
"Mia that's enough. Come here Oliver and tell what she is supposed to be telling me".  
"It's probably best coming from Mia".  
"Well Mia are you going to tell me what's up". Mia shook her head. So Serena looked at Oliver as if to say out with it then.  
"Mia was getting picked on at school again today".  
"Again what do mean she is getting pick on again you been it's happened before".  
"A few times".  
"What they picking on you for baby".  
"Because I'm fat" Mia cried. Serena took Mia into her arms and hugged her tightly.  
"Your not fat sweetheart. How long has this been going on for Oliver".  
"A few months".  
"A few months and none of you thought to tell me. Well I will be seeing the headteacher first think in the morning cause I am not having this".  
"Thank you for telling me Oli you go get changed now".  
"OK".  
"Mia why didn't you tell me".  
"You have got enough on with your job".  
"Hey you 3 come before any job you know that don't you".  
Mia nodded and Serena began to wipe the little girls eyes. Serena walked Mia over to the sofa and plonked her on her knee. "Tell me what they have been say to you beautiful".  
"I'm not beautiful Mummy".  
"Who said that".  
"That's what the other kids say, they say I'm not pretty or beautiful because I am fat".  
"Well I'm your Mummy and if I say you are beautiful then your are. And your not fat either you are perfect".  
"You have to say that like you said your my Mummy". Mia sobbed again.  
"Come here baby Mummy's going to sort it first thing in the morning alright don't worry".  
"I love you Mummy".  
"I love you too sweetie now you go upstairs and get changed out of your school clothes as well.  
"OK". 

 

"Come on you time for bed" Serena said as Mia began to drop off to sleep leaning on her".  
"Can't I wait till Oliver and Olivia go up".  
"No they are older then you so they get another half an hour. Come on by the time I have you a story they will be coming up anyway".  
"OK night you two"Mia said sadly which made Serena shake her head.  
"Night Mia" they both said together.  
"Have you brushed your teeth Miss".  
"Yes Mummy" Mia said as she got into bed".  
"What story do you want".  
"I don't want you to read me a story I want you to tell me the story about when you met Momma".  
"Mia no you have heard the story a million times. Besides I don't see why it's matters now we are no longer together".  
"But I like it please". Serena shook her head. "I will have Matilda then instead".  
"That's more like it Matilda I can do no problem".  
"You have to do voices as well Mummy".  
After about 5 pages of the book Mia eyelids began to drift shut. Serena lut the book down and kissed Mia on the head. Serena stood and look at Mia for a while, she looked so much like her Momma it was scary. Serena kissed Mia again and went downstairs.  
"Come on its your twos bedtime now".  
"Mum we are watching this".  
"Then press record on the box and tape the rest then you can watch it tomorrow when there is no school the next day".  
"Alright night mum see you on the morning".  
"Goodnight sleep well" Serena gave them both a hug as they made there way upstairs. 

 

"I'm sure our AAU lead and consultant won't be long she is probably having kid trouble. I suppose it's hard for bringing up 3 kids under 11 on her own". Hannson said the next morning as they were waiting for Serena to show up".  
"I'm sorry I had a problem at the school I needed to sort out". Serena said as she breezed into the office".  
"Better late then never".  
"I would like you to meet the the consultant on Keller Miss Berenice Wolfe. Miss Wolfe this".  
"You have got to be kidding me" Serena said as she back away.  
"Miss Campbell is there a problem".  
"Not at all I just hope you don't expect me to work with her".  
"And why not Miss Wolfe comes with excellent credentials".  
"I am not working with her because she is my ex wife".


	2. Chapter 2

"I am not working with her because she is my ex wife".  
"Miss Wolfe you never said you knew Miss Campbell".  
"Well why would she that would be far too easy" Serena said before Bernie had a chance to open her mouth.  
"Look Mr Hansson I can explain".  
"This will be good" Serena laughed.  
"Miss Campbell please give Miss Wolfe a chance to speak".  
"OK answer me this Berenice, why haven't you seen or been in contact with your children for the last 6 months".  
"I can explain".  
"Go on then this should be fun". Serena said as she stood there with her arms folded.  
"Serena let's not do this here in front of everyone"  
"I'll tell you what let's not do this at all. Henrik if you would please excuse me I have a ward to run, I don't have time to listen to her lies. I have had enough of them in the past" Serena said as she walked out the office. Leaving everyone just stood there in silence.  
"Right everyone back to work" Henrik said. Miss Wolfe are you sure your going to be alright".  
"Yes we are on different wards we may never see each other. Mr Hansson whatever Serena says to you I do love my children more than anything".  
"I think you need to tell Miss Campbell and your kids that Miss Wolfe not me". 

 

"Miss Campbell I hope you have calmed down a bit".  
"You seriously can't think about keeping her on here".  
"Why not I think she will be a credit to the hospital".  
"Till she gets bored then she will take off again it's what she does. She never stays in the one place too long".  
"I am willing to give her a chance Miss Campbell maybe you should do the same".  
"Give her chance. I have given her more than enough chances and she always blows it. She can't stay in the same place for too long. That is one of the reason i asked for a divorce".  
"Maybe she has changed maybe just wants her family who she cares about back".  
"Bernie Wolfe doesn't care about family, all she cares about is herself".  
"Miss Campbell I need you out here".  
"Coming Fletch, duty calls Mr Hansson excuse me". 

 

"Hi my usual please"  
"Can you remember when coffee was just coffee". Bernie said a she saw Serena again that day at the coffee shop.  
"Don't talk to me".  
"Serena we are working in the same hospital we might as well try to get along".  
"Are you deaf I said don't speak to me".  
"Serena please we should at least talk about the kids if nothing else".  
"Oh you do remember you have kids do you".  
"Of course I do".  
"Look I have to get on, I was going to say it was nice seeing you again but unlike some people I don't tell lies bye".  
What the hell am I going to do to make her talk to me again. I need to see my children Bernie thought. 

 

"Mummy" Mia said as she ran to Serena when she came out of work.  
"Hello what you guys doing here".  
"Mia wanted to meet you from work. I hope you don't mind" Sue the childminder said.  
"No of course not" Serena said as she kissed each child one by one"Come on let's go get in the car eh.  
Bernie came out of the hospital and saw her 3 kids for the first time in 6 months. She wanted to shout them and call them over but she didn't think Serena would appreciate it. So she just stood there and watched. Watched her family just drive away. 

 

"Mia come on we're going to be late".  
"Mummy can you come up. Please". Serena made her way upstairs and found Mia laid on her bed fully dressed.  
"Mia get off the bed sweetie and let's go get you some breakfast before we go".  
"I don't feel very well".  
"What's wrong with you"  
"I have got tummy ache and I feel sick".  
"Really or is this just so you don't have to go to school". Mia grabbed Serena and cuddle her tightly.  
"I don't want to go to school they still picked on me yesterday"  
"Look hopefully your headteacher will be there today when I drop you off so I can have a word with her OK".  
"Alright" Mia said as she got off the bed and went downstairs.  
When Serena got the school she went inside with kids and asked to see the headmistress.  
"Miss Campbell please come in" Mrs Watson said. "How can I help you today".  
"Its Mia she is being bullied the kids in her class are calling her fat and I am not putting up with it".  
"Mia hasn't said anything to me about it".  
"Well I am telling you now. She didn't even want to come this morning. My daughter is not fat she is beautiful".  
"Miss Campbell you know what kids are like".  
"Yes I do I have got 3 of them and they wouldn't dare go around calling people names cause I have brought them up better than that". There is no wonder kids stop eating and make themselves ill if this the attitude of the teachers and other kids today. If this carries on I will no choice but to remove my kids from this school".  
"There is no need for that Miss Campbell I will have a word with Mia and get her tell me who is doing this. Then I will get their parents in and have a word with them".  
"Just sort it out I am not having my baby upset any longer. Goodbye Mrs Watson. 

 

"Sorry I'm late Fletch I had something I had to sort out at school first".  
"No problem Mr Hanson sent down reinforcements" Fletch said as he pointed to Bernie who was assessing someone.  
"What the hell is she doing down here on my ward".  
"Mr Hanson sent her down".  
"Well she can now go back up will you tell her please".  
"Sure".  
"Have you told her she can go back up to Keller"  
Miss Wolfe was quite adamant that Mr Hansson what's her to stay down here today.  
"This is ridiculous I will ring him up". 

 

"Miss Campbell I got your messages you wanted to see me".  
"Yes what the hell are doing putting her on my ward".  
"Well Keller wasn't busy today and AAU is I thought you could do with Miss Wolfe down here".  
"Well I don't I don't need her at her".  
"Look Miss Campbell I realise you have issues with Miss Wolfe but I think you both need to talk and sort it out. And this is the perfect opportunity. Have a good day Miss Campbell and play nicely".  
"Henrick. For God's sake.  
"I take it that didn't go too well". Fletch said.  
"Got it in one looks like I am going to have to just grin and bare it".  
"Serena look isn't that Mia" Serena looked at through the glass and saw her youngest sauntering towards them. Serena ran to the door and put her arms around her daughter.  
"Mia what are you doing here you should be at school".  
"We were having playtime and the name calling started again Mummy". Mia cried.  
"So you just thought you would walk out of school did you".  
"Mummy please don't shout at me I was so scared". Sobbed Mia.  
"It's alright come on in the office with me".  
Bernie looked at what was happening and walked over to Fletch.  
"Is that Mia Fletch".  
"Yes she has walked out of school by the sounds of it".  
Bernie looked through the office blinds and saw Mia sat on Serena's knee with her arms wrapped around her neck. Here goes she thought as she walked into the office to see her youngest for the first time in 6 months.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is she alright" Bernie said as she came into the office.  
"What do you care".  
"Of course I care she is my daughter too".  
"When it suits you, just go away Bernie".  
"I'm not going anywhere. Mia it's Momma what's wrong darling".  
"I want my Mummy not you" Mia said as grabbed hold of Serena tighter.  
"Baby please".  
"You heard her Bernie now go away nobody wants you here".  
"I'm not going anywhere you can't stop me from seeing my kids Serena".  
"Can't I watch me. Serena stood up and put her coat on and threw her bag on her shoulder." You can take over here I am going to take MY daughter home". Mia held Serena's hand as they both walked out of office.  
"Serena I will fight you tooth and nail till I get to see my children". Bernie said as she ran after Serena.  
"Good luck with that, you can't just come back after all this time and expect to pick up where you left off it doesn't work that way Bernie. I'm the one that had sleepless nights cause the kids were crying for you. I'm the one that had to try and answer endless questions about why you don't come and see them anymore. So don't get to come here and tell me I can't stop you seeing them, as far as the kids are concerned they only have one mum and that's me. Your nobody to them. Come on baby let's go home".  
Bernie watched as 2 of the 4 people she loved most in world just walked away. 

 

“Mum is it true what Mia has just said that Momma has come back” Olivia said as she came into the lounge.  
“Yes she eh she is working at the hospital”  
“Why didn’t you tell us”  
“”Because she won’t be around for long she never is”  
“When can we see her”  
”Your not seeing her”  
“Why not”  
“Because i said so she will only let you down and then i will have to pick up the pieces as usual”  
“Well i want to see her she is our Momma too”  
“Well i don’t want to see her” Oliver said as he poked his head round the door.  
“Well i do Oliver”  
“Why we have coped without her all this time”  
“You might have coped but i have missed her”  
“Mia you want to see Momma again don’t you”  
“No” Mia said quietly.  
“What is wrong with you two she’s are Momma and i want see her and you can’t stop me”  
“OLIVIA”  
“Leave her mum i will go and talk to her” Oliver said. Serena sat on the sofa and put her head in her hands.  
“Don’t cry Mummy” Mia said as she took Serena’s hands away from her face and kissed her cheek. “I don’t need Momma i have got you” Serena smiled and pick Mia up and put her on her knee.  
“I love you Mummy”  
“I love you too baby girl”

 

“Thanks for doing this Sue i am not taking her back to school till they do something about the bullying.i have rang the school and up and told them”.  
“Ok i’m sure me and Mia will be just fine won’t we”  
“Yeah”  
“She has some school books she can be doing so at least she will be still be learning something. Right i better get these to school and get to work. See you late and be good for Sue”  
“I will see you later”  
“Bye”  
Serena drove the kids to school and tried to talk to Olivia but she just ignored her.  
“Have a good day you two”  
“Bye Mum” Oliver said. Olivia got out of the car and didn’t say anything. “Olivia come back here please” Serena said as she got out the car.  
“What” Olivia said.  
“Sweetheart i am only do this cause i don’t want to see you 3 getting hurt again”  
“Will you see Momma today”.  
“Proberley”  
“Then tell her i want to see her please mum”  
“You really want to do this”  
“Yes please mum let me see her even if the other 2 don’t want to”. Olivia said as she began” Serena said as she pulled Olivia to her “I will talk to Momma”  
“Do you promise”  
“Have i ever let you down before eh”  
“No see you later Mum”  
“See you” Serena got back into the car and and put her head on the steering wheel and started to cry. I suppose i will have to have a conversation with her now for fuck sake Serena thought as she started the car.

 

“Good Morning” Bernie said as Serena walked into the office.  
“Is it i hadn’t noticed”  
“Serena how much longer are we going to keep doing this we need to talk, if not about you and me then at least let’s talk about the kids”  
“Look Mia told the twins that she saw you yesterday”  
“Really what did they say”  
“Well Olivia wants to see you”  
“That’s brilliant i could maybe take them all out for the day on saturday if it’s ok with you that is”  
“Did you not hear a single word i just said. I said Olivia wants to see you, but Oliver and Mia don’t, and i won’t make them do something that they don’t want to do”  
“Right i guess i deserved that.Well i could maybe just take Olivia out then if that’s ok with you”  
“That’s fine right let’s get some work done shall we” Serena said as she walked out the office.

 

“Serena can you look at this patent with me i think it’s a vascular injury”  
“Yes course”  
“Mr Jones this is Miss Campbell she is a vascular Surgeon and the best one there is” Bernie smiled at Serena but Serena put her head down and examined the man’s leg.  
“Mr Jones i need to get you into theatre the pulse in your right foot is weaker than your left. Donna will you get Mr Jones ready for theatre please. Scrub in Miss Wolfe”  
“You want me in theatre with you”  
“He is your patient is he not”  
“Well yes but i didn’t think you”  
“I will see you in there then” Serena said before she gave Bernie a chance to finish her sentence. Bernie watched Serena as she walked off towards the changing room.

 

As Serena was doing the operation Bernie couldn't help but watch her ex Wife in awe as she was doing the intricate operation. Bernie couldn't take her eyes of Serena.  
"Miss Wolfe could you check the pulse please. Bernie".  
"Oh sorry what did you say".  
"I said can you check the pulse in the leg please".  
"Yes that's fine it's the same in each leg"  
"Great stuff Miss Wolfe are you ok to close up".  
"Yes fine".  
"Right thank you everyone". Serena said as she went to scrub out. Serena watched Bernie as she closed the patient up. Stop looking at her Serena you are never going back there ever again. 

 

"SERENA" Bernie shouted as she made her way out the hospital.  
"What's up".  
"I just wanted to say thanks for letting me come into theatre with you today".  
"No problem now I have to go pick the twins up from school".  
"What about Mia".  
"I haven't sent her to school today"  
"Why is she not well".  
"She is fine".  
"Then why haven't you sent her to school".  
"Excuse me what has it got to do with you".  
"If you are not sending Mia to school I want to know why. You could get a fine Serena"  
"I am well aware of that Berenice but I am not sending my kid to school to get bullied".  
"Mia is getting Bullied".  
"Yes and don't pretend you give a shit".  
"Serena stop this please of course I give a shit. They are my children. When are you going to believe that I love them".  
"When you start showing it. Goodnight Miss Wolfe".


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait a minute I would show if it I was given half a chance".   
"Given half a chance, you have had more chances than anything and blown every one of them".  
"What was I supposed to do every time I came back I would feel like a stranger in my home home".   
"Well you shouldn't have kept going away should you. That's the trouble with you isn't it you can't stay in the one place for too long".   
"I'm not going anywhere anymore Serena".   
"And I'm supposed to believe that am I".   
"Yes because it's true. And I will prove it to you".   
"You don't need to prove it to me you need to prove it to our children especially Oliver and Mia. This is your last Bernie if you blow it this I will make sure you never see the kids again.   
I won't blow it I promise".  
"I have to go see you later".   
"Serena".   
"What".   
"Would it be OK to come over and see the kids later on".  
"Yes alright I can't say if Oliver and Mia will see you but you can try if you want. I will have a a chat with them when I get home".   
"Thank you I will come over when I have finished here".  
"Ok see you later".   
"See you later. Don't mess this Bernie this is your chance to get your family back. 

 

"Did you talk to Momma when you got to work". Olivia said when she got in the car.   
"What happened to hi mum".  
"Sorry hi mum".   
"Hi Olivia".   
"So did you talk to her".   
"Oh Olivia give it a rest no one is interested in Momma" Oliver said.   
"Well I am tell him mum".   
"Oliver leave her alone. If she wants to see Momma that's up to her. Actually Oli your Momma is going to come round later on for a chat she says she wants to see you all.   
"I will stay in my room then".  
"Oliver".   
"No mum I am not interested in anything she has to say and I don't think Mia will be either".   
"I will make Mia see sense" Olivia said.   
"No you won't let Mia decide for herself Olivia" Oliver said.   
"Will you stop arguing please" Serena said as they pulled up in the driveway.   
"Hi Mia what have you been doing today". Oliver said as they walked into the lounge.   
"I have been doing some school work. Hi Mummy".   
"Hello sweetheart have you been good for Sue".   
"Yes haven't I Sue".   
"She has been as good as gold. Can I have a quick word with you please Serena".   
"Course you two go and get changed please. Come into the kitchen Sue. So what's up".   
"It's Mia she has been worrying about her Momma being back".  
"Right well she has already said that she doesn't want to see her, but she is coming round tonight we have got to sort something out. What has she been saying".   
"That she is scared that she will get used to her being around and then she will go again. And she also thinks that you will get back together with her".   
"Well I can tell you that is never going to happen".   
"Isn't it"   
"No" Serena said as she walked up to Sue and put her arms around her waist.   
"I don't want you to go back to her. I care about you Serena".   
"I care about you too" Serena said as she kissed Sue tenderly.   
"When we can tell the kids that we are together we have been sneaking around for months now".   
"Never Sue we are not a couple we agreed".   
"I want more than a quick shag whenever you are feeling horney".   
"I told you I wasn't ready for another relationship you said you was fine with the way things were".  
"I was but".   
"But now Bernie has turned up you want more right".   
"Well yes".   
"Well I can't give you that let's keep things the way we are".   
"OK I better go I am working tonight".   
"OK I'll see you later" Serena said as she kissed Sue again.   
"See you". Sue said as she walked out of the kitchen and out the front door.   
Oh Serena what the hell are you going to do. Yes I like Sue I like her a lot but I don't love her not like I loved Bernie Serena thought. 

 

"Come here you two I need to speak to you before Momma comes over".   
"I don't want to see her" Oliver said.   
"I know you have already told me that loud and clear Oliver but you my feel differently when you actually see her face to face"  
"I saw her face to face yesterday and I haven't changed my mind" Mia piped up.   
"Yes thank you for that darling. It's just I think your Momma would like to see all of you. Just give her 30 minutes if you both still feel the same then you can go upstairs out of the way. What do you say".   
"Just 30 minutes".   
"I promise"  
"OK I will do it Mia what about you".   
"Alright".   
"Thank you. That will be her" Serena said as she went to answer the door.   
"Hi"  
"Hi come in".  
"Thanks shall I take my shoes off"  
"No your alright. Olivia Momma I'd here.   
"MOMMA" Olivia shouted as she came bounding down the stairs and into Bernie's waiting arms. "I have missed you so much".   
"I have missed you too sweetheart" Bernie's said as the tears began to run down her face. Seeing Bernie crying nearly set Serena off as she wiped a stray tear away before anyone noticed.   
"Come through to the lounge Bernie the other two are in here. Oliver. Mia Momma is here".   
"We heard Oliver said as he continued watching TV". Serena picked up the remote and turned it off. "Mum I was watching that".   
"Oliver don't be rude. Say hello to your Momma"  
"Sorry mum hello"  
"Hi Oliver you are getting so tall"  
"It's called growing up you wouldn't notice so much if you saw us regularly" I'm sorry Serena mouthed to Bernie.   
"Mia are you not going to say hello" Serena said as Mia hid behind her.   
"Hello"Mia said quietly.   
"Hello baby I have missed you so much I have missed all of you. Am sorry I haven't been in contact all these time but there hasn't been a day gone by when I haven't thought about you all 4 of you".   
"Sit down Momma" Olivia said.   
"Thank you. Olivia sat straight down on Bernie’s knee. Oliver and Mia sat close to Serena on the sofa. 

 

Only Bernie, Olivia and Serena had been talking. Oliver and Mia stayed quiet.   
"I better go check on the tea" Serena said as she stood up.   
"Can I come with you Mummy".   
"No stay in here I won't be long. As soon as Serena left the room everyone went quiet.   
"So why have you come back after all this time". Oliver said.   
"Don't be rude Oliver"   
"No it's alright Olivia he had got a right to ask me".   
"I am fed up travelling all over I want to settle down in one place and I always liked it here when I used to come for you 3 up so here I am".   
"If you have come back for Mum you are wasting your time because she is seeing someone" Oliver said.   
"No she isn't ignore him Momma he is lying".   
"No I'm not she is seeing Sue who looks after us".   
"Shut up Oliver stop causing trouble.   
"It's true I saw them kissing in the kitchen the other day".   
"Really" Mia said.   
"Yes and if it's a choice between you and Sue to help raise us with mum then I would choice Sue at least she has never let us down".   
"Oliver I am sorry" Bernie said as she stood up and walked over to him "I promise I will never let you down again".   
"I don't believe why don't you go back to timbuktu of wherever it is you have just been and leave us all alone" Oliver said as he stormed out of the room.   
"He is right we don't need you we have got Mummy just leave us alone" Mia said as she ran out of the room and into Serena's arms.   
"What's all the shouting about".   
"Oliver and Mia are being mean to Momma and they are telling lies".   
"About what".   
"Olivia why don't you go upstairs and make sure Oli and Mia are OK I just want to talk to your mum for a minute".   
"OK".   
"Why didn't you tell me you were in a relationship".   
"Because am not".   
"That's not what Oliver said he said you are seeing Sue who looks after the kids".   
"Me and Sue are just friends".   
"Really cause Oliver reckons he has seen you two kissing".   
Serena out her head down".   
"Is it true".   
"It's not a relationship".   
"Then what it is".   
"We are more like what it is the young ones call it friends with benefits not that it's anything to do with you".   
"So you just have sex with her whenever you feel like it is that it".   
"Yes and like I said it's got nothing to do with you".   
"It has everything to do with me we are still married remember"   
"We stopped being Married 5 years ago".   
"But you didn't divorce me did you".   
"Is that what you want a divorce".   
"No of course it isn't I kinda hoped that we could try again".   
"And in what universe would that be a good idea".   
"Come on Serena you know how I feel about you".   
"No no I don't Bernie cause you never tell me".   
"I love you" she said as she walked up to Serena and out her hands on her face. "I always have and I always will".   
"Please don't do this to me I can't handle this right now".   
"Just let me prove how much I love you" Bernie said as she put her head against Serena's. Bernie started to pepper Serena's face with kisses as Serena out her arms around Bernie.   
"Tell me you love me Serena".   
"Please don't do this" Serena cried.   
"Tell me" Bernie said as she kissed Serena on the lips. Serena reciprocated and kissed Bernie hungrily. They both moaned into the kiss.   
"We have to stop we can't do this I have to thing about the kids" Serena said as she pulled away and started to pace the kitchen. "I think you should go".   
"Serena let's just talk about this please".   
"Just go Bernie please".   
"I am not giving up on you Serena" Bernie said as she turned as she reached the door. "I just want my family back and I think you want be back too".   
"Has she gone" Mia said as she came into the kitchen.   
"Yes baby she has gone"


	5. Chapter 5

"Bernie what are doing you doing here".   
"You said I could take Olivia out for day today remember".   
"I completely forgot I'm sorry come in i will go and see if she is dressed" Serena said as she went up the stairs. Bernie went into the lounge and sat and waited.   
"She won't be long she is just getting dressed. Can I get you a coffee or tea while you wait for her".   
"Please a coffee would be great. I don't suppose Oliver and Mia have changed their minds to come with us have they".   
"No they haven't sorry I tried talking to them last night but no luck I'm afraid".   
"And what about us Serena".   
"What about us".   
"We kissed and I think you wanted it as much as me".   
"Bernie don't".   
"Why not".   
"Because I have to think about the kids two of which I'm sorry to say this but they can't stand to be around you at the minute".   
"Let me talk to them and I will explain everything to them". Bernie said a she walked closer to Serena. "I know I have hurt you all 4 of you but I will make it up to you".  
"It's going to take more than a few fancy words this time Bernie".   
"I want you and I want me my kids.  
" Well I don't want you I'm sorry".  
"I think you do the way you kissed me last night says you do".   
"Last night should never have happen".   
"Sorry please".   
"Are you deaf mum said she doesn't want you" Oliver said as he came into the kitchen and went up to Serena and put his arms around her waist.   
"It's OK love".   
"No mum it's not I saw how upset you were when Momma left. You were really ill too".   
"Oliver why don't you go upstairs and tell Olivia to hurry up".   
"OK mum".   
"What does he mean you were ill".   
"He is just exaggerating".   
"Is he, tell me what he meant".   
"It doesn't matter it's a long time ago and I am OK now. I am happy here".   
"Happy with your shagging companion".   
"Don't you know nothing about it".   
"Do you love her".   
"That's none of your business".   
"Do you love her" Bernie said slowly.   
"What do you want me to say".   
"I just want you to tell me the truth".   
"I… I care about her".   
"So you do love her".   
"I didn't say that".   
"I know that's what you meant". Bernie said as she walked towards the door. But Serena grabbed her arm to stop her.   
"I didn't say I loved her I said I care about that's two different things. Serena put her hands on Bernie’s face and looked into her eyes."I can't love anyone else while I am still so in love with… you"   
"You still love me".   
"Of course I do I have never stopped. I have tried believe me, even after all these years I tried to stop loving you but I can't" Serena cried. "I love you Berenice Wolfe" Serena was just about kiss Bernie when Olivia came running into the kitchen. They parted quickly.   
"Are.. Are you ready sweetie" Serena stuttered.   
"Yes I'm ready".   
"Right then let's go. Have I got a certain time to have her back by".   
"Eh no no whenever you want".   
"See you later then".   
"Come and give me a hug you" Serena said as Olivia gave her hug. "Have good time".   
"I will see you later mum".   
"Bye I love you".   
"I love you too". Olivia said as she walked to front door to put her coat on.   
"I will see you later then".   
"You will" Serena said as she gave Bernie a peck on the cheek. When Bernie and Olivia went out the door. Serena picked her phone up and texted Sue. 

Serena  
Hi can you come over I need to see you.

Sue  
Definitely I will come over now x

 

“Hello you”. Sue said as Serena answered the door.  
“Hi go through to the kitchen, the kids are in the lounge watching a film”.  
“So what do you want to see for me as if i need to ask” Sue said as began to kiss Serena’s neck.  
“Sue stop please i haven’t called you over for that”.  
“No”.  
“No you know we don’t do anything while the kids are in the house”.  
“So what did you call me over for. Are you finally going to tell the kids about us”  
“Oliver already knows. He said he had seen us kissing one time”.  
“Well if he knows them we might as well Olivia and Mia and then we can be a proper couple and all be together all 5 of us” Sue said as she put her arms around Serena waist.  
“No no Sue i don’t want that” Serena said as she removes Sue’s arms “I don’t want to be a couple with you”  
“Then what do you want”  
“I want to be with Bernie”.  
“You have gotta be kidding me, i thought you hated her”.  
“I have tried to hate i have really but i can’t help the way i feel. I love her, i always have and i always will”.  
“I really don’t mean anything to you do i”.  
“I care about you i really do, but we agreed this us it was just supposed to be a bit of fun. And you agreed with that”  
“I know i did at the time but i fell in love with you. And i love your kids”.  
“I know you love the kids and they love you. But i don’t love you. I don’t think you should come round anymore”.  
“What about the kids who will look after them when you have to work”.  
“I will sort something else out for them “  
“So that’s it is it as soon as the great Bernie Wolfe is back on the scene i am just chucked to the curb am i”.  
“I’m sorry but i can’t help how i feel”.  
“You do know she will get fed up and take off again don’t you”  
“I have to give it a try she is my wife and the mother of my children”  
“I better go but don’t some running me to when she takes off again because next time i won’t be there”.  
“Can you stop shouting we can’t hear the film in there” Oliver said.  
“Sorry mate me and your mum was just having a little argument”.  
“Why are you arguing with mum”.  
“Are you going to tell him or me”.  
“Sue please i need to tell him on my own”.  
“Tell me what”  
“That your mum and your Momma are getting back together mate”.  
“Mum is this true”.  
“I think you should leave now”.  
“Serena”.  
“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW” Serena shouted as Sue walked out and slammed the door behind her.  
“Oliver listen to me”  
“Is it true are you going to get back with Momma”.  
“Oliver i have tried believe me i have tried to hate her but i don’t hate her i love her”.  
“Well i don’t”  
“How can you say that Oliver she is your Momma she loves you all of you”.  
“Then why did she leave us” Oliver cried. Serena grabbed her son and held him tight.  
“Because your Momma doesn’t like being in one place to long and she also finds it hard to express her feelings her feelings sometimes. But you also have to remember that i was the one who kick her out of the house and moved you 3 over here. So i am also to blame so you should hate me too”  
“I could never hate you mum i love you so much” Oliver said as he clung to Serena.  
“I love you too. You 3 are my world and if i am honest so is your Momma. Just give her another chance Oliver for me please”  
“I will do anything for you mum”.  
“Thank you”


	6. Chapter 6

"Shall we go and talk to Mia she what she has to say". Oliver nodded as he followed Serena into the lounge. "Mia can you turn that off a minute I need to talk to you".   
"Have I done something wrong Mummy".   
"No baby you haven't I just need to talk to you about Momma is that alright".   
"Yes".   
"Well the thing is however much I have tried to be angry with your Momma, I can't help how I feel. I am still very much in love with her and she still loves me".   
"They are going to get back together Mia" Oliver said.   
"Yes thanks for that Oliver".   
"You and Momma are going to be together again".   
"Hopefully, obviously we need to sit down and have a proper talk about. But yes that's what's we both want".   
"What about what we want Mommy".   
"Well want do you want baby".   
"I want things to stay as they are now just you, me, Oliver and Olivia".   
"Mia if mum can forgive Momma then I think we need to try too".   
"Thank you sweetheart". Serena said with tears in her eyes".   
"Well I don't want to I hate her". Mia said as she ran out of the room and stormed off upstairs.   
"She will come round mum".   
"I don't think she will darling. I will just have to tell Momma it’s a no”.  
“But you love her”  
“I know but i have think about what's best for you 3”  
“Well Olivia will be fine with it and i will try just for you and that just leaves Mia”  
“I don’t think she will change her mind sweetheart”  
“I will go and talk to her mum”  
“Thank you” Serena said as she hugged Oliver before he went upstairs.

 

“Hi mum” Olivia said as she come bounding into the room that evening to find Serena, Olivia and Mia cuddling upon the sofa.  
“Hello darling you had a good day” Serena said as she hugged Olivia”.  
“Yeah we went to the seaside and went on rides”  
“Wow why don't you jump in the shower and put your nightclothes on yes”  
“Ok thanks for today Momma”  
“Your welcome”   
“Can i see you in the kitchen for a minute please Bernie” Serena said.  
“Yes sure this is all very cloak and dagger” Bernie said as she put her arms around Serena’s waist and pulled her close”  
“I don’t quite know how to put this but here goes. We can’t get back together and it’s not because i don’t want cause believe me i do i really do”  
“But”  
“It’s the kids not Oliver he has come round round to the idea it’s Mia mainly she doesn’t want us to get be together”  
“She will come around surely Oliver has”  
“I don’t think she will and i have to do what's right by the kids Bernie” Serena cried. “I’m so sorry”.  
“But i love you” Bernie cried.  
“I know and i love you i always have” Bernie leaned in and kissed Serena.   
“Please don’t do this. Why don’t i have a chat with Mia”  
“I don’t think she would listen to you. Me and oliver have been trying all day”.  
“I guess i’m going to have to try a bit harder to gain her trust”  
“I don't know what to do anymore i love my kids so very much they are my world”.  
“I know that”  
“And so are you oh god i want to be with you so much it’s hurts”.  
“I feel the same why don’t we get her in here and talk to her together”.  
“I don’t know i don’t want her feel like we are ambushing her she is just baby she’s our baby” Serena sobbed”.  
“We have to do something Serena cause i am not giving up on you”.  
“Ok i will go and get her. Mia can you come in the kitchen please” Serena Shouted”.  
“Mummy why are crying” Mia said as she ran up to Serena and held her.  
“I’m crying because ...i love your Momma mia and we can’t be together can we”.  
“Because of me”  
“Well yes because you don’t want us to do you”  
“But i don’t want you to be upset like you did when Momma left. I don’t like to see you cry Mummy it makes me sad”  
“Come here baby and give me a big hug”.  
“Look i will leave Serena it’s for the best” Bernie said as she walked to the door.  
“Momma wait” Mia said as she ran to door. “ i need you to promise me something”  
“What's that sweetie”  
“That you won’t leave mummy again”  
“I won’t, i won’t leave any of you every again. I know i am not your most favorite person but i do love you so much Mia. i love all of you so much”  
“Then why did you not see us for all that time, We missed you”  
“I didn’t see you because i was in hospital”  
“Hospital what was wrong with you” Serena said.  
“I don't want to go into details in front of Mia but i had depression bad very bad. I got sectioned”.  
“What, why the hell didn’t you get in contact with me i could have helped you” Serena sobbed again.  
“I thought back then that you hated me”  
“Oh Bernie” Serena walked up to Bernie and threw her arms around her.” i’m sorry”  
“I’m sorry too Momma” Mia cried.  
“Hey it’s alright baby i am all better now”  
“Can Momma get a hug Mia” Serena said as Mia nodded and ran to Bernie and hug her tightly.  
“This Feel nice” Bernie said as she smiled with tears rolling down her face.  
“I love you Momma”  
“I love you too baby”  
“You can get back with Mummy as long as you don’t make her cry again”  
“I won’t i promise” Bernie said as she hugged Mia one more time and walked over to Serena.  
“So how about it Mrs wolfe will you be my wife again”   
“You bet your life i will”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night Serena Bernie and all the 3 kids where sat cuddled up on the sofa. Bernie looked at them all and for the first time in years she felt happy and content. Serena caught Bernie looking at her and smiled. You ok she mouthed Bernie nodded and smiled back athen she reached out and took Serena's hand.   
"Come on you 3 it's time for bed".   
"Oh mum do we have to have to".   
"Yes come on it's 10.00pm time you were all in bed".   
"But momma is still here" Mia said.   
"Momma will still be here in the morning". Serena said as she smiled at Bernie.   
"Will you Momma".   
"I'm not going anywhere my angel. Why don't I come up and tuck you in bed with mummy eh".   
"Yes please". Mia said.   
"Will you tuck us in too Momma".Oliver said.   
"Of course I can come on let's go up". Serena watched as the kids took Bernie’s hands and dragged her out the door.   
"Come on Mummy". Mia said as she grabbed Serena's hand.   
"I'm coming". Serena said as kissed Mia on the head. 

 

Serena and Bernie put Oliver in bed first. Then they took Olivia and Mia to their bedroom. Once they were both in bed Mia pulled Serena’s face to her to give her a kiss.   
"Are you happy now Mummy". Mia said.   
"I am baby are you". Mia nodded and kissed Serena again.   
"I love you Mummy.   
"I love you too baby girl. Goodnight".   
"Night Mummy".   
Serena gave Olivia a kiss goodnight and so did Bernie. Then Bernie went up to Mia and gave her a kiss. Mia put her arms around Bernie and hugged her tight.   
"I am sorry for the naughty things I said to you Momma I didn't mean them".   
"I know you didn't sweetie it's alright".   
"It's just I didn't like seeing Mummy upset cause I love her".   
"I know you do, I love Mummy too very much. And I promise you Mia I will never leave Mummy or you 3 ever again".   
Serena stood at the door watching Mia and Bernie with tears rolling down her cheeks. Finally she had all her family back together.   
"I love you Momma".   
"I love you too. Goodnight my darling".   
"Goodnight Momma" Mia said as she snuggled down the duvet.   
Bernie walked to Serena when they closed the kids bedroom door she put her arms around Serena and they just held each other for a while. Bernie started to kiss Serena’s neck.Then she started to plant tiny kisses on Serena’s face. Bernie rested her head on Serena’s and looked into her eyes.  
“You are so beautiful”  
“So are you”  
“I want to make love to you so badly” Bernie said. Serena leaned in and kissed Bernie softly.   
“I want you to make love to me” Serena took Bernie’s hand and led her to the bedroom. Once the door was shut they started ripping each others clothes off between kissing passionately. Bernie laid Serena on the bed gently and laid in between her legs.  
“You are so sexy” Bernie moaned as she began kissing Serena’s body. Serena moaned at the touch. Bernie straddled Serena so both their clits were touching. Bernie began to rub their clits together slowly at first then she started to move faster.  
“Oh God” Serena moaned. “That feels so good. I have missed you so much”  
“I have missed you too i want us to come together Serena”  
“Oh fuck please Bernie please make me come”   
“I need to come too Serena oh God” Bernie said as they tribbed faster while Serena grabbed hold of Benie’s arse. Then both came together as they laid down side both their bodies covered with a sheen of sweat. Serena cuddled closer to Bernie and kissed her neck.  
“You’re still as good as i remember”  
“So are you. I have thought about doing that again with you for a very long time, but i never thought i would get the chance”  
“Well now you have and don’t just have to think about it anymore do you” Serena said as she raised her eyebrows.  
“Serena do you remember the first time we met”  
“Of course i do, I was 19 and so were you”  
“And we were both in the Visage nightclub”  
“You were with your friends and i were with mine”  
“When i saw you walk in with your friends Serena, i can remember saying to my best mate Jenny that you were gorgeous”  
“We stared at each other for hours before one of us finally plucked up the courage to speak i.e me”  
“Alright alright i was nervous i never for one second thought that someone like you would be interested in someone like me”  
“Someone like you, you didn’t have 2 heads or anything Bernie”  
“I know but to me you just seemed so out of my league. I was definitely punching above my weight with you”  
“Don’t talk daft you were stunning and still are".  
"I couldn't wait to ring you the next day just to hear your voice again".   
"You woke me up at sparrows cough I was fuming".   
"It wasn't that early".   
"It was 7.30am I didn't get in while 3.00am I was knackered".   
"Stop moaning you weren't moaning the night after when neither of us got any sleep were you".   
"That was different"  
"How"  
"You know how cause we made love all night long and it was amazing". Serena said as she stroked Bernie’s face. "I love you so much Bernie Wolfe".   
"I love you too Serena Wendy Wolfe, I always have and I always will".   
"Me too".   
"Serena what about you and Sue".   
"There is no me and Sue anyway I rang her today while you were out with Olivia and she came over".  
"And what happened".   
"I told her that me and her was never going to happen and that I was in love with you".   
"I bet that went down well".   
"Like a lead balloon. She said that I will soon come back running to her when you leave be again. You won't leave me will you" serena said with tears in her eyes "Because I don't think I could go through all that again".   
"I look at me, I promise I will never leave you or our 3 children again. What it is Take That sang about".  
"I don't know I don't like Take That"  
"They sang about being back for good and that's what I am Serena I am back for good".   
"Thank God".


	8. Chapter 8

"Oliver come on wake up". Olivia said the next morning.   
"What time is it".   
"7.30am".  
"Go away why have I got to get up at this time on a Sunday".   
"We are going to make Mummy and Momma breakfast in bed come on Oliver". Mia said as she shook Oliver.   
"Alright am coming" Oliver said as he got out of bed and they all crept downstairs into the kitchen.   
"What shall we make". Mia said.   
"Well we are not aloud to use to cooker". Olivia said.   
"Well that sort of limits what we can make doesn't it".   
"Looks like it will just have to be toast and tea". Olivia said as she put 4 slices of toast in the toaster.   
"Mummy doesn't let us touch the kettle either" Mia said.   
"Mia go and see if there is orange juice on the fridge please"   
"Yes there is".   
"Right get it out and pour two glasses. It will just have to be orange instead of tea".   
"OK". 

"Morning you". Serena said as she kissed Bernie on the lips.   
"Morning gorgeous what time is it".   
"Just after 7.30am"   
"Come here let's have a cuddle" Bernie said as she pulled Serena close and started to kiss her.   
"I have missed this waking up beside you".   
"So have I. I never thought I would get the chance to again". Bernie said as she started to kiss Serena.

 

"Can we come in" Oliver said as he knocked on the bedroom door.  
"The joys of having kids eh. Course you can" Serena said. As she sat up in bed. "What's all this".   
"We made you both breakfast Mummy we are not aloud to use the cooker so we could only make you toast sorry". Mia said.  
"Oh baby thank you" Serena said as she reached her arms out and gave Mia a hug". Oliver put the tray on Bernie’s knee.  
"Thank you so much you 3 this is lovely". Bernie said as the kids all sat on the bed. Bernie looked at Serena and they both smiled at each other.   
“Are we going to go get Momma things today" Olivia said  
“Why have we got to get Momma's things" Serena said,  
“ So she can move mum blimey”  
“That's up to Momma and if she wants to move in straight away"  
"Momma are you going to move in with us" . Mia said.   
"I would love to if it's OK with you all".   
"Yeah" They all 3 kids said together.   
"What about you Serena".   
"I just want you close to me for the rest of my life". Serena smiled.   
"Take it from me momma that's a yes" Oliver said.   
"Is it".   
"Yes.. yes.. yes.. yes.."Serena said as she kissed Bernie between every yes, making the kids cover their eyes."I want you to move in with us so we can be a family again".   
"I have never stopped loving you Serena Wendy Wolfe".   
"I have never stopped loving you either Berenice Griselda Wolfe".   
"What sort of a middle name is that" Mia giggled.   
"Did your mum give it you for a laugh momma". Oliver laughed. Bernie looked at Serena and she was laughing too.   
"I am not moving in if you lot are going to pick on me" Bernie said while trying not to laugh herself.   
"Oh I'm so sorry". Serena said as she planted kisses all over Bernie’s face. Bernie grabbed Serena and threw her backwards on the bed.   
"I am going to get my own back you Mrs"   
"No no Bernie please don't" Serena squealed. "I will behave I promise".   
"Do we believe mum kids".   
"NO" They all shouted as all 3 of them piled on Serena as well. As Serena tried to ticked the kids and get them off she couldn't help but think how happy she was to all have all her family back together again. 

 

"Serena can I have a word in your office please. Bernie said the next day at work.   
"Yes sure" Serena smiled. "What do you want to talk to me about".   
"I don't I just wanted to this this" Bernie said as she walked closer to Serena and kissed her passionately. "You look so gorgeous today and you smell so good I just can't keep my hands off you any longer"  
"I was wondering if I could get Evie to watch the kids if you fancied going out Friday night just the two of us".   
"Where did you have in mind".   
"I don't care as long I am with you". Serena pushed Bernie up against the filing cabinet and snapped the blinds shut.   
"Oh god I want you so much" Serena moaned. As she put her hand down Bernie’s scrub bottoms and felt the wetness that was there.  
"Oh please Serena please don't tease me". Just when Serena was about to put 3 fingers inside of Bernie there was a knock on the door. They quickly straighten themselves out.  
"Come in" Serena said as she sat down.   
"Sorry to interrupt but there is someone her to see Mrs Wolfe" Donna said.   
"Bernie darling" said a red headed woman as she entered the office.   
"Laurel what are doing here".   
"What do you mean what am I doing here you were supposed to be coming back down to London at the weekend and you never showed up. So I thought I would come and see you instead.   
"Bernie who is this". Serena said.   
"Who are you".   
"I asked first". Serena said.   
"Laurel this Serena my wife and Serena this my friend Laurel.  
“Friend we are more than friends Bernie”  
“Is this true”  
“No no Serena it’s not. Laurel i told you before i came over here that it was over between us”  
“But you didn’t mean it did you”  
“Yes Laurel i did”  
“I will leave you to it” Serena said as she walked to the door.  
“Serena don’t go she is nothing to me. I love you it’s always been you”  
“I trusted you Bernie you told me there was no one else”  
“You’re a fine one to talk what about you and your sex buddy”  
“I was totally honest with you about Sue but you never once mentioned her”  
“Because there was nothing to tell cause it’s over”  
“Then you need to make her understand cause until you do me and you are no more”


	9. Chapter 9

"So that's the amazing ex wife is it".  
"She isn't my ex wife she is my wife. Laurel why the hell are you here anyway".  
"I told you I needed to see you.  
"Why I told you it was over between us".  
"I didn't think you meant it".  
"Of course I meant it we were never going anywhere Laurel".  
"But I love you". Laurel said as she walked closer to Bernie and tried to touch her.  
"Don't Laurel I need you to go back to London. Me and you are never going happen never again".  
"Why because of her".  
"Yes, and her has got her name she is called Serena and I love her laurel, she is the mother of my children. I want to be with her".  
"I want to be with you"  
"Please Laurel just go I don't want to see you again just leave me alone please.  
" I thought you loved me".  
"I have never loved loved you. The only woman I love is Serena. Now I am working so just please go".  
"Fine have a nice life comfortable life with your wife and 3 bratts".  
"Get out and stay away from me". 

 

"Hello Evie, What can I do for you" Serena said as she got the kids out of the car.  
"I was wondering if I could take the kids out for tea if your not doing anything with them".  
"kids do you want to go with Evie for tea".  
"Yes please".  
"OK go and get changed first. Come on in Evie love" . Evie and Serena have been close since Serena came to Holby 5 years ago. Evie was just 14 then and made any excuse to come to the hospital to see Serena not her dad.  
"So how's college Evie".  
"Good I just hope I can get into university next year"  
"You will I have every faith in you".  
"Dad said you wife was back and working at the hospital".  
"Yes she is"  
"How's that working out. Well we was getting back together but her ex showed up today to try and put a spanner in the works so oh I don't know Evie. Maybe I am a fool for taking her back".  
"Do you love her"  
"Too much there is no one else for me. I knew that from the minute I met her".  
"Then fight for her don't let this only woman take her away from you".  
"Shush the kids are coming down".  
"Were ready Mummy". Mia said.  
"You be good for Evie won't you".  
"Yeah I will" .  
"Oliver get the 3 spare booster seats out of the cupboard please for Evie's car".  
"Yes".  
"Right give me a kiss you lot. Behave and no fighting".  
"We won't". Olivia said as they all gave Serena a hug.  
"Here Evie take this". Serena said as she shoved a few 20 pound notes into Evie's hand.  
"I don't want that".  
"Please take it sweetie".  
"Alright alright what time do you want them".  
"No later then 7.00 cause I want them in the bath and that ready for school in the morning".  
"I thought dad said something about you not sending Mia to school".  
"I didn't for a few days last week but Mia said she wanted to go back to school so".  
"Right then let's go".  
"See you later Mummy" Mia said as she ran back Serena and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Bye gorgeous see you later".  
"Bye Mummy".  
Serena went into the lounge and flopped herself on the sofa a few minutes she found herself falling asleep. 

 

"Hello anybody home". Bernie said as she arrived back from work. When she got no answer she went into the front room and saw Serena fast asleep on the sofa. She looked so peaceful and so beautiful Bernie thought to herself.  
"Serena Serena" Bernie whispered in her ear.  
"What time is it 5.00pm. Where are the kids".  
"Evie has taken them out for there teas". Serena said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I better make a start on tea".  
"Leave it we can order a takeaway later if its only me and you"  
"Is it me and you or just me".  
"For me and you".  
"Your not going back to her".  
"Serena I told you I finished with her before I came here cause I had no feelings for her whatsoever".  
"And where is so now".  
"Gone I told her to go back to London. I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you and our kids. You 4 our everything to me you know that don't you".  
"She seem pretty adiment that she wanted to you".  
"Abd I was pretty adiment that I don't want her. I just want you Serena. That's why I married all those years ago. Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you".  
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. I love you" Serena said as she put her hand on Bernie’s face.  
"I love you more than you will ever know" Bernie lent forward and kissed Serena passionately. Then bernie laid Serena down on the sofa and laid on top of her.  
"When are the kids due back.  
"Oh not for ages yet" Serena said as she pulled Bernies face back to hers to continue kissing her. Bernie lifted Serena's top over her head and took her bra off.  
"Oh" Serena moaned as Bernie began to suck on Serena's nipple. "Oh Bernie" Serena lifted her bum up so Bernie could pulled down her trousers and pants.  
"You are over dressed Wolfe" Serena said as she tugged og Bernies clothes. "Get em off I want to see you".  
"Bernie stood and took took all her clothes off then climed back on top Serena. Serena moaned in pleasure as there naked bodies touched. Serena grabbed Bernies hand put it in between her legs.  
"You are soaked".  
"Please Bernie please just fuck me. I need to feel you inside of me". Bernie wasted no time in granting Serena's wishes as she slipped 3 fingers straight inside of her.  
"Holy fuck" Serena screamed as she threw her head back on the sofa. Bernie continued to pump in and out of Serena. Bernie decided to try added a 4th finger.  
"Oh my christ Bernie that feels so good please please don't stop".  
"I won't" Bernie continued to kiss suck on Serena's nipple while pumping in and out.  
"Bernie I need more" Serena whimpered.  
"Serena I have already for 4 fingers inside of you what else do need".  
"Fist me".  
"What".  
"Fist me please. Fist me and make me come".  
"Are you sure".  
"Absolutely I dare you" Serena breathed heavily.  
Bernie removed her fingers and revived a groan of frustration from Serena. Then Bernie carefully inserted the fingers back in and then the whole fist.  
"YES OH GOD YES" Serena shouted. Oh my god are you actually fisting me".  
"Yes baby I am. My god you are amazing Serena".  
"You are amazing. Oh shit I need to come Berbie" Serena whimpered.  
"Come for me sweetheart".  
Serena body started to shake as she could feel her orgasam getting more and more intense.  
"Oh shit oh my fucking God oh my god Bernie" Serena body went into a spasam and then she did something she has never ever done before she squirted all over.  
"I'm so sorry I have never don't that before" Serena said as she caught her breath.  
"Don't be sorry that was one of the most beautiful things I ever seen. You are one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen".  
"So are you we will definitely be doing that again. You are amazing Bernie Wolfe".  
"So are you.  
" We better get showered and changed and clean this lot up before the kids come back" serena said as she kissed Bernie. "I love you" Serena cried.  
"And I love you"


	10. Chapter 10

"Mummy" Mia said as they came back from having tea with Evie and threw her arms around Serena .  
"Hello baby you had a good time"  
"Yes".  
"What you had to eat".  
"I have had sausage and mash and Oliver and Olivia have had burger and chips"  
"Very nice have you brought me and momma anything back for our tea".  
"No we forgot mummy".  
"Well fancy forgetting about your Mummies" Serena said as she tickled Mia and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for taking them Evie"  
"Your welcome they have been as good as gold. Here I didnt need this £40".  
"You haven't bought the kids tea yourself have you"  
"Yes it was my idea to take them. Here your money.''  
"I don't want that you keep it. You can't afford to pay for my kids there tea you daft thing".  
"Are you sure"  
"Absolutely, Do you want or coffee or anything".  
"No thanks I better get off. Right you 3 see you later".  
"See you Evie thanks for taking us out" Oliver said.  
"That's alright mate see you later".  
"See you bye".  
"Where's Momma".  
"She has just popped out to get me and her some food. Come on you 3 bath time". 

 

"Hi momma" Olivia said as she came back.  
"Hi love. Where is your mum and Oliver".  
"Mum's in the kitchen and Oliver is in the shower".  
"I got us a curry is that OK"  
"I don't care as long as I eat I am starving" Serena said as she took the bag off Bernie and kissed her. "Just give Oliver a shout if he stays in that shower any longer her is going to disappear".  
"Oliver mum says get out the shower before you vanish".  
"Am out am getting dry".  
"OK, he's out"  
"I heard".  
"Did they have a good time with Evie".  
"Yes I gave her some money before she went for the kids and her tea and the silly bugger tried to give it me back when they got in.She is too soft that girl. But I love her too bits."  
"I love you too bits". Bernie said as she kissed Serena.  
"I love you. I would love you even more if you hurry up and put that curry on the plate so I can eat it."Serena laughed. 

 

"Serena" Bernie said as they got into bed that night.  
"Yes".  
"What we did this afternoon. Have you ever had that done to you before."  
"Once but I have never done what I did before. What about you have you done it before."  
"No never."  
"Well you were very good at it obviously".  
"So who have you done it with Sue" Bernie said sarcastically.  
"What you saying it like that for. I didn't say Oh have you did it with that Laurel did I."  
"I went out with Laurel she wasn't just a fuck buddy".  
"Did you love her."  
"No I didn't did you love Sue."  
"Oh for God's sake how much longer are you going to go on about this."  
"I just can't believe that whenever you both wanted a shag you would just ring each other. With no strings attached."  
"I didn't want any strings. I didn't want to fall in love. I couldn't fall in love while I am in love with you.Can we just leave this now please and forget about Sue and Laurel and just concentrate on each other."  
"Yes sure sounds good to me."  
"Good because I was kinda hoping we could have a bit of fun."  
"What did you have in mind Mrs Wolfe".  
"This." Serena said as she put her hand under the duvet and down Bernie’s shorts. "You are so gorgeous, I want to make love to you."  
"Oh Serena please." Serena began to stroke Bernie’s clit.  
"Do you want to use the strap on tonight."  
"Yes oh god yes." Serena got out of bed and put the strap on. She got back into bed and pulled down Bernie’s shorts. Serena began to stroke Bernie’s clit again this time with the end if the dildo.  
"Oh Serena please don't tease me. Just fuck me please." Bernie moaned.  
"With pleasure." Serena chuckled as she put the dildo into Bernie and began making love to Bernie.  
"You are so good with that make me come Serena please baby".  
"All in good time"Serena said as she kissed Bernie passionately. Serena rubbed Bernie’s clit while driving the dildo inside of Bernie.  
"Fuck" Bernie moaned as she grabbed Serena's arse to pull her closer. "Faster Serena please" . Serena did as she was told and went faster and harder.  
"I need to come oh Jesus Serena, I need to come now".  
"Come for me sweetheart" Serena said a little out of breath. Bernie threw her head back and on pillow and pulled Serena down to her so she could kiss her.  
"I love you so much". Bernie said as she tried to catch her breath.  
"I love you" Serena said as she buried her face into Bernie’s neck. "I always have and I always will". Bernie could feel Serena's tears wetting her neck.  
"Hey what's wrong".  
"Nothing" she sobbed.  
"Serena look at me please. Tell me what's wrong".  
"Just been with you again. You make me so happy"  
"You make me happy too".  
"I have been a total idiot haven't I".  
"Why".  
"I shouldn't have kicked you out like I did. It just it felt like you wanted to be anywhere then be with me and kids"  
"I was my job Serena you knew that when we got married".  
"I know that, but I thought when we had Oliver and Olivia that you would want to stay at home with us. But after 3 months you took of to Kiev".  
"Am sorry I didn't leave to get away from you 3".  
"Didnt you".  
"No cause I didn't, I missed you all so much. I couldn't wait to get home to you all".  
"We missed you. Please do go away again."  
"I'm not going anywhere I am staying put."  
"You'd better because I couldn't bear it if you left us again, and don't think the kids would be so forgiving next time."  
"There won't be a next time I can promise you that. From now on it's just you me and our beautiful children".  
"That's all I want. That's all I have ever wanted". Serena snuggled up to Bernie till they both fell fast asleep.


End file.
